clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clone Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Turn this Spell into a pop-up army! Clone Spells create a circle of spawning that creates limited-lifetime copies of troops that enter it. It will only spawn up to a maximum housing space of troops." ---- *'Summary' **The Clone Spell is a spell that copies troops that enter the spell's radius. **These copied troops are equal in level to the original troop. They last a limited amount of time, and can be destroyed prematurely by defenses. **A single troop is sufficient to generate copies of itself for the housing space of the spell level. **It can clone all troops except for Heroes. ***Cloned Golems, Witches and Lava Hounds will split into or summon their respective subtroops also in the cloned status. ***It can also clone subtroops, including the Skeleton Spell's Skeletons. For this purpose, each Golemite is assumed to take 15 housing spaces (needs confirmation), each Skeleton takes one and each Lava Pup takes ? (needs confirmation). ***Spawned troops from the Heroes can be cloned. ***Lower leveled Clone Spells will be unable to clone Golems, Lava Hounds or P.E.K.K.As. A level 3 Clone Spell will be able to clone all of them. **Clone capacities from multiple Clone Spells won't be combined, unlike Army Camps which always combine. For example, two level four Clone Spells won't clone seven Baby Dragons. **If more than one troop is inside the deployed Clone Spell, the troop spawned first will be cloned first. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Try using the cloned units as tank for the original units as they lasts for the limited time. **The cloned troops does not count to the Eagle Artillery's housing space to activation, but don't forget that the Clone Spell itself counts as 20 troop housing spaces. **Cloning a Golem at low health will create a new Golem with full health. Use this to your advantage, as it will be able to tank lots of damage. **Using the Clone Spell when your troops are at the core of a base can be very useful, as you get more troops to power through high-hitpoint structures, such as the Town Hall, X-Bows, and Inferno Towers. ---- *'Trivia' **The two spell bottles behind the main bottle on the icon represent the cloned troops. **This is the only spell that takes up 4 housing spaces, and it is the most expensive Elixir spell in the game in terms of per one spell, but it is the cheapest if counted per housing space. **The Clone Spell is slightly greener and brighter than the Freeze Spell. **The Clone Spell is similar to the Mirror card from Clash Royale, able to make duplicates of troops. ***In both Chinese localizations of the game, the Clone Spell is even translated as "Mirror Spell". ****This is a reference to the Mirror from Clash Royale, as both are spells and can clone troops. **Among all permanent Troops and Spells, the Clone Spell is the only one whose introduction into the game doesn't also introduce a new upgrade level of the corresponding army building. Category:Spells